


Drawings

by SetteLupe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetteLupe/pseuds/SetteLupe
Summary: Only images, sometimes with a small note. They are available for anyone who wants to draw inspiration from them.





	1. SHHH!

 

** SHHHHH! **

 

* * *

 

** **

* * *

Altair! This is a damn madnfmfhhh......!


	2. Day Off

 

** DAY OFF **

 

* * *

 

** **

* * *

- Do you know Malìk? I've always known that you have a certain sadistic instinct in the depths of your soul.... But, this way of emphasizing the fact that you have been given a day off more than me, verges on pure cruelty.  
  
\-   ...     ...   
  
\-   Malìk?  
  
\-   ...     ...  ****  
  
- And then should I be the childish and immature one?!

 


	3. Couple

** COUPLE **

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Fever

 

* * *

 

 

****

 


	5. Dress Uniform




	6. Kimbaku

Dedicated to The-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz) and her beautiful fanfics, in particular "Fix Up" of which I hope to read soon new chapters ^.^

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Secret, Sacred, Endless

\- My soul... in exchange for yours. -

 

Dedicated to Scarletcougar, and to her beautiful fanfic "Hard Secret"  https://archiveofourown.org/works/879372

Image link with better resolution https://www.deviantart.com/settelupe/art/Secret-Sacred-Endless-757707556 

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
